


The Ending Of The Academia & The Post Party Romance

by Tamla



Category: Love Songs - Fandom, Lovemaking - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Same Sex Love - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: The end of the school year has come and a Celebratory Party is in full swing but for Two Academics, it would be a night neither would never forget.
Relationships: Last Tango In Halifax - Relationship, Lesbian - Relationship, Lovemaking - Relationship, Same Sex - Relationship, Sex - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

It was June and The School Year was over. Kate McKenzie was happy because her Seniors did well and were on their way to Uni in the Fall. Some would study in parts of England, others were going to expand their Horizons in America most notably Harvard. Either way she was very proud of them.

Yet the big night was The End Of The School Year Dance. Kate got dressed in A Black Dress had her Hair down, put on her makeup, perfume (Calvin Klein), and got ready. She picked up her Friend Ted who was going to be her "Date" for the night who was also an Academic.

After checkign in, they nodded and smiled and made small talk. They also held each other's hands very tight that didn't go unnoticed by another Faculty Member.

Her name is Caroline Dawson who is also Kate's Supervisor.

As Caroline walked in, Ted whistled.

"Oh man, check her out, she's beyond stunning, and she's got that French Roll of hers looking "Too French" Girl." he retorted.

This resulted in Kate doubling over laughing and she said to Ted. "Not tonight." 

So the evening was wonderful, the food, cocktails, and finger food was beyond delicious not to mention The Dessert.

There were toasts most notably from Caroline wishing The Students all the best. 

"Hey man her speech is better than McGee's in Grease isn't it?" Ted whispered. 

This sent peals of giggles from Kate so she did damage control by Kissing Ted.

Needless to say Carolien was beyond furious. 

Yet the worst was when Ted had bribed the Dj with an Old School Song called "Super Love" by the 80's R & B Group Skyy.

Needless to say Kate decided to throw down and get down much to the whoops and cheers of the Class. Some even screamed "Get Down Miss!" 

Caroline watched them impressed and one other guest quipped.

"Can you imagine if she worked at Wernham Hogg, she'd mop David Brent off the Stage." 

Afterwards, Ted and she stopped and Kate noticed that Caroline was "gone". 

She ran outside and saw Caroline crying.

"Hey Caroline why are you crying." asked Kate mortified.

"I hate you and Ted together." she sobbed. "He makes you so happy." 

"No, he's just my Buddy, my Pal, we go back a long way." replied Kate. "I'm sorry if I hurt you I wouldn't do it for the world, we just did it to keep folks out of our business, come here." 

So Caroline went into Kate's arms and Kate gently kissed her.

"You know more than anything else I wanted to be with you this evening but we'd get into so much trouble, I would have been so happy and proud to walk in with you, don't you know that." Kate replied softly.

"You mean it?" replied Caroline shocked.

"Yes, I mean it." replied Kate. "You have no idea how much I care for you, even this year you made so much fun, I would walk in and know my day wasn't going to start until I saw you." 

"I didn't know, why didn't you say." replied Caroline.

"I was scared, you've heard stories about Faculty Members and Teachers and the like." sighed Kate. "I didn't want to get into any trouble."

"You wouldn't have." replied Caroline.

"I didn't want to take the chance." Kate replied softly.

"I'm sorry if you felt caring for me would hurt you." replied Caroline.

"No, never think of it that way, you had such a part of my heart and I couldn't say, I thought of you when we were on Campus, even when we weren't in the same area I thought of you, sometimes I think the TV Set was out to get me in the sense that I would hear songs that reminded me of you." Kate sheepishly replied.

"I never knew." replied Caroline.

"How would you?" Kate replied. "I dreamed about you, wanted to reach out and kiss you, I even fantasized about you and we just kissed." 

"How sweet you are." replied Caroline as she kissed her. 

Kate kissed her back but she stopped. 

"We've got to get back, Ted must be beside himself." she replied.

When they got back, he was leading the students with The Electric Slide so they joined them, he even taught them aother Dance called The Wobble popular at African American Weddings.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, he politely asked Caroline for a Slow Dance winking at Kate.

"Sure get your groove on." smiled Kate.

So they went on the floor and Ted whispered. 

"Listen Gal, not to get all up in your business but Kate's absolutely crazy about you, the night is still young, and you got so much to look forward to, you know that "The Graduates" are going to get all freaky so why not you?" he giggled.

"You mean it?" she replied shocked.

"Sure, have your own Graduation Celebration." he smirked. "Not to worry, there's A Waitstaff Lady I've been eying, we've been getting to talk and she's been very helpful educating me about "Cocktails". 

"Aww, you're so kind Ted, thanks." she replied softly.

"No worries, anything for My Homegirl." he smiled. 

So the evening ended, Ted and The Waitstaff Lady named Kelly went off for their own adventure. Kate had Caroline's Address so she followed her Home, and even had a Overnight Bag. She explained she carried it wherever she was just in case.

Caroline happily took her hand and lead her in. 

"Why don't we have our own Graduation Dance" murmured Caroline. 

"I thought you'd never ask." grinned Kate. 

So she programmed her IPOD, linked it to a Speaker and If I Should Fall In Love" by Shai. 

They were one of the Biggest R & B Male Groups along with Jagged Edge Jodeci in the 1990's. 

"God it feels so good to hold you like this, I thought it would never happen." murmured Kate.

"Same here." sighed Caroline happily. 

They happily swayed back and forth, beyond happy and thrilled.

Then Jagged Edge's I Gotta Be came on which was just as romantic. They were the only R & B Group next to The Whispers to have Twins. Their lips found each other and passionately kissed. 

"I want us to go to Bed, I want us to make love, I want you so much." murmured Caroline.

"Baby I want that too." murmured Kate.

So Caroline made sure that the house was on Lockdown, and they went upstairs to bed. Kate bought her Ipod for some more romantic music.

Caroline lead Kate into her Bedroom, and they each took off their clothes. They crawled into bed and faced each other.

"Oh God you're so beautiful." murmured Kate. 

They tenderly kissed, first teasing their lips feathering each other then Kate gently goes on top of Caroline.

"I want to take you to places you've never been before, I want to make you reach the highest depths of ecstasy, can I do that my darling." she murmured.

"Yes." moaned Caroline.

So Kate kissed her passionately then moved her lips down to her neck, then her tongue flicked her breasts until each nipple got hard to the touch.

She then moved down between her legs, and took her index and middle finger and found the center of Caroline's desire. 

Caroline moaned and moved her hips in a sensual fashion which really turned Kate on. She caressed, kissed and stroked her. 

Kate then spread her own legs and pressed herself against Caroline. Her hips moved first at slow to get a proper rhythm but passion overtook her and she moved harder and harder. 

"Oh god, you're so sexy, so hot." moaned Kate as she passionately kissed Caroline.

Caroline responded by moving her hips telling Kate to go faster not to stop. 

She continued and before Kate knew it, she started to come.

"Oh God, oh I'm going to come." Kate moaned.

Before she knew it, a thick white desire came out of her body. She collapsed on top of Caroline trying to control her breathing.

"Hey, calm down darling, I'm here." murmured Caroline. 

"I know, thanks." murmured Kate. Without realizing she started to cry she didn't realize how emotinal she had gotten but she couldn't help herself.

She wanted Caroline so badly it hurt, she wanted her during Xmas, New Year's, St. Valentine's Day, Easter and even a Birthday and now she had her.

"Are you all right." asked Caroline worried.

"No, I'm just happy." she sheepishly replied. "I guess I got a little overwhelmed.

"No worries, I understand." murmured Caroline. 

"Happy Graduation". giggled Kate.

"Same to you." replied Caroline.

They happily slept in each other's arms.

The next day they had a hot romantic morning shower and had a delicious breakfast. 

Kate had to leave but she invited Caroline over for Sunday Dinner.

"Think no Students, Teachers, Conferences, and god knows what else." she giggled. 

"Sounds great." smiled Caroline. 

So Kate gently kissed Caroline goodbye, promised to text her when she got home. Upon arrival she kept her word and said she'd call her later and asked her was there anything she liked in particular.

"No, the Ball's in your court." Caroline murmured.

"Great sounds like a plan." replied Kate. 

So they each did their work and stuff happily anticipating tomorrow.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Although it was Sunday Dinner, Kate decided to do a dish in a different fashion.

She texted Caroline and said "If you want to stay overnight, it's all good by me." 

Caroline said "Yes!" with a smiling Emoji.

So Kate decided to create Italian Style Chicken with Seasoned Herbs, Grilled Vegetables, and a Salad not to mention Hot Rolls and for Dessert they would have A Dessert Roll filled with Jelly and exotic Coffees.

So they agreed she'd some over at around 4:30 PM that would give Kate enough time to start.

She put on some music and happily hummed as she prepared The Salad then put some wrap to keep it fresh. She pounded the Chicken Breasts with A Mallett, and seasoned them, and then used some Italian Dressing and put it over it. She had The Rolls preprepared. A Beautiful Bottle of Red Wine was chilling in The Fridge which she knew Caroline wuld like.

Then she set the table proud of the fact that she actually paid attention to what her Mother said about a Proper Table.

She then preprogrammed her Tablet for some Music. She knew that Caroline loved Classical so she got on some Bach, Mozart & Vivaldi. 

At 4:25 PM Caroline showed up with a Bouquet Of Flowers, that Kate happily took and kissed her a hello with. She also took Caroline's Bag and put it in her Bedroom.

"Umm somehting smells some good." she smiled. 

"Yes, I thought it would be somethign different without breaking tradition." she explained. "Let me get you a drink"

So she poured some of the Red Wine and told Caroline to relax while she put the finishing touches on The meal that she did quickly and efficiently. After each dish was used, she gave it a quick washing then put it in the Dishwasher.

After everything was on the Table, she said

"Dinner Is Served". 

Caroline went to The Table, Kate pulled out a Chair for her, and on The Platters was the Food.

Caroline was very impressed with everything. 

"Please go first." smiled Kate.

So Caroline did, and she devoured the food. Kate also enjoyed it as well, and as they ate, they gave each other happy looks. 

Afterwards, Kate cleared up and then bought out the Cake, and asked her what was her pleasure for a Hot Beverage. 

"I've got Coffee, Tea, and stuff like Cappuccinos, and Moccaccinos." she called out.

"Cappuccino please." replied Caroline.

"Yes M'am, right away." replied Kate.

So she bought it on a Wooden Tray and she placed it on The Coffee Table.

"Here you go, enjoy." smiled Kate.

So Caroline enjoyed her Drink and Cake as did Kate. 

"It's so fun being here with you." she smiled. "So tell me what are your plans for Summer?" 

"I haven't really decided yet." replied Kate honestly. "Sometimes I go visit Fam in Los Angeles, but not this year, what about you?" asked Kate.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to Spain." she admitted. "I've heard some amazing stories about the place." 

"You don't say." smiled Kate. "What would you say if I told you I always wanted to go there myself." 

"You mean it." asked Caroline shocked. 

"Sure!" she grinned. "Listen, we have Six Weeks off until Mid August, we can go at the last week of July, make it a project, but what about the Boys?" 

"They are spending the bulk of their time in Camp then with their Mates for their Father." Caroline explained. 

"So what do you say, can we go away together?" asked Kate.

"You bet we will." Caroline smiled as she kissed Kate. 

So Kate put on some romantic music for them to slow dance to most notably a beautiful Love Song called "Your Secret Love". by Luther Vandross (RIP).

Caroline thought she had jumped over the moon and was in Seventh Heaven. Everything she could want she now had.

Kate was also in a state of bliss as well. They faced each other and kissed, then Kate kissed Caroline's Hand and lead her upstairs. 

They faced each other took off their clothes and once again had a night of passion. Kate played "Submerge" by Maxwell.

Their moans, groans, gasps and sighs reverberated throughout the room, and they once again had a wonderful night sleeping in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

So they decided to go to Barcelona, Spain. They thoroughly checked the Websites for Hotels because they also wanted to be near The Beach. They checked the Restauants, Bars & Cafes and most of all The Nightclubs.

They did some shopping and then they did their Summer Clothes and went through everything like a fine toothed comb. To make it easier, Caroline paid for the tickets and then Kate gave her a Bank Transfer to pay on The Credit Card. They both had their Passports and also got Fresh Travelling Toiletries like Toothbrushes, Combs and the like.

They ironed their Clothes and they agreed Kate would stay at Caroline's so it was easier for travelling and the like. Will made arrangements to drive them to The Airport that made him very happy, and since Lawrence was spending time with John things ran smoothly. Kate made arrangements for her Mail to be picked up while Celia promised that she'd collect Caroline's.

After putting in their Tickets they got their seats where Caroline sat in The Middle while Kate sat in an aisle seat. They happily smiled and had a delicious Snack of Salad with Rolls and Cake.

Upon arrival, they got a Taxi and to Caroline's Surprise, Kate spoke Spanish. When she visited her American Relatives she learned from her Mother's Friend Mrs. Garcia. She also studied it in School but she soon saw that The American Spanish Dialect was slightly different from The European. Kind of like with French.

They arrived at their Hotel, The Ofelias and after checking in, they were lead to their Room by an Employee named Carlos lead them to their Room and Kate "Tipped" him. 

They worked out an agreement that they would take "turns" with Tips. They looked around and grinned. 

"Oh this is so beautiful." remarked Caroline.

"I know right." grinned Kate. "This is going to be so much fun."

So they unpacked and organized themselves and decided to change their Clothes which consisted of Bermuda Shorts, Tops, and Sandals. 

They went to The Buenos Aires Restaurant and while Kate had a Steak Dinner, Caroline had a Shrimp Dinner. Caroline Drank White Wine while Kate had a Cola. She wasn't much of a drinker so it was no big deal. 

For Dessert they each had Cheesecake and Ice Cream. Afterwards, they decided to Walk around. Kate was good with Maps and remembering certain landmarks feeling no lady was safe at night. They also asked where the nearest Beach was and they got information as well. It was such a beautiful day, they had this perpetual smile on their Face. They took pictures and they asked someone to take pictures with Kate's Camera. 

They even stopped off at a Cafe and had Cappuccinos and watched folks walk around. They heard a smattering of Spanish & English. 

They were a little bit tired from the Jet Lag but they still were in an upbeat mood. They decided to go upstairs back to their Room with a Balcony and just chilax.

They sat on two separate Bench Chairs and just relaxed. They had some Bottled Water from downstairs and used some Ice. Some romantic Music was playing on The Speakers and they happily held each other's hands.

"This is paradise isn't it?" grinned Kate as she and Caroline toasted each other.

"You bet." smiled Caroline. 

They just sat, saw the Moon and the Stars twinkling and they were happy because they felt it was made especially for them. After awhile, Kate gently kissed Caroline and lead her to bed. They didn't make love but they were happy snuggling in each other's arms. They happily slept with smiles on their faces looking forward to the next celebration.


End file.
